


Seashore

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John Watson, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Sherlock and John make love on the seashore under the stars
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 133





	Seashore

John sat on the seashore, leaning back on his hands and he looked up at the stars. The pounding surf filled his ears, the waves not quite reaching his seat on the dunes. There was no other sign of life, not yet, anyway, and a waning sliver of moon watched over the beach.

Quiet footsteps alerted him, and he smiled, turning his head. Sherlock appeared, carrying a blanket. He spread it out and John moved from the cool sand as Sherlock sat and arranged himself.

It was a simple matter for John to lean over and kiss him. Sherlock leaned into the kiss, reaching up to cup the back of John's head. The pounding surf echoed the sound of John's heart as he lay back, pulling Sherlock on top of him.

Sherlock seemed content enough with kisses, at least for a little while, experimenting with length and pressure, savoring the little noises John made when he pulled back or when he slipped his tongue into John's mouth.

He settled between John's thighs, their cocks pressing together through the thin fabric of their shorts, the little roll of John's hips sending electricity through them both.

Sherlock's hands found the hem of John's shorts and he tugged them down, John's cock springing free. He kissed John one more time and then moved down, swallowing John all at once.

John groaned, the sound muffled by the surf. His hands tangled in Sherlock's hair, encouraging him, wanting more, wanting everything.

Sherlock pulled John's shorts off, pressing a lubed finger into him as he continued to bob his head. John swore under his breath, spreading his thighs wider, careful not to get sand on the blanket. He opened his eyes and looked up at the stairs again, moaning softly against the endless night.

Finally, Sherlock slid back up, kissing John hungrily, blocking the sky. John wrapped his arms and legs around him as Sherlock pressed in, moving with him, demanding to be taken.

Sherlock groaned softly and started moving a little faster, with a little more hunger. John felt dizzy with desire, working a hand between them, whispering encouragement. 

For a moment it was only them and the stars and the water and the sand. And then John was coming, kissing Sherlock deeply as he spilled over his hand.

Sherlock pined John's wrists by his head and sped up, clearly needing to take and claim, needing to find his own climax. He panted against John's shoulder as he came, shivering with the force of it, loosening his grip on John's wrists.

John smoothed his hands down Sherlock's back, hands slipping under his shirt. Sherlock raised his head to sip more sweet kisses from his lips as they both came down.

At last, Sherlock carefully pulled out and curled up against John's side, contended. John toyed with his hair and watched the stars go by, listening to the surf.


End file.
